Trapped in a Box
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by someone. But, she has some company. Who could it be? And how will they react to the fact that it's Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped, in a Box

"Do you really have to go so soon?"

Sota, Kagome's brother, whined. Kagome sighed.

"Believe I do. Inuyasha should be here soon, so I'll leave when he comes," she said with a smile. Sota pouted. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be back soon! Just as soon as the Sacred Jewel is complete." In her head, she added, 'and Naraku's dead.'

"K, sis! Be careful!" Sota exclaimed. She smiled and turned to her mother, who held a gift for her.

"All right Kagome. Here, I got you something. You did say that you were running low on first aid supplies," Kagome's mother said, passing the gift to Kagome. Kagome smiled and unwrapped the cloth covering the present. It was a whole new kit!

"Thank you mother!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging her mother. The door front door slid as a half-demon walked through. "Got to go! I'll see you all soon. Say bye for me to Grandfather!"

Kagome raced past Inuyasha, who wasn't too far behind. Leaping over the well, they fell freely down and onto the past.

With a quick leap, Inuyasha had himself and Kagome up on land in seconds. 

"Wench! You knew you had to return, were all ready, and then MADE me come get you! You realize how much time that wasted!" Inuyasha snapped at the woman before him.

"Oh, reeee-lax," she emphasized. "It's not like I stayed an entire extra day, now is it?"

"That isn't the point. You are such an idiot! You purposely made me come! I'm not your little puppy!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome reached up and grabbed an ear. She tugged it lightly with a smile.

"But you are!" She laughed. That only fuelled his rage. He quickly pushed her away, but harshly, and she released his ear to look at him concerned. "Look, I'm sorry if I angered you, but if I come back before hand, you'll still yell at me. Or argue."

"You can't predict what I do and say! I have no order, no pattern. I can shock you, like this!" He suddenly pushed her harsher away, making her stumbled to the ground. She stared up at him with much question.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome asked, her voice wavering.

"To prove you do **not** have any proof of me being in order. I am unpredictable!" He exclaimed. Kagome glared up and him and quickly rose to her feet.

"You are **not** predictable. Truth is, your **brother **is, but not you, Inuyasha!" She barked and spun on her heel, facing the way to the village. She began stomping her way to the village before pausing. "SIT!"

The minute she uttered the word, she went full blast to her left. She had not idea where she was going, but she wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible. She no longer wanted to be near Inuyasha. He always yelled at her, for absolutely no reason. She did have a point; he yelled at her if she came back early, and yelled if she came late. She could not win with that guy.

Suddenly, it seemed the ground disappeared. She stumbled to step on something, but she had stumbled onto a trap. And below it were millions of ten feet long spikes!

Kagome scrambled, quickly thinking. As she quickly fell, she saw a vine. She grasped it tightly, and hung, inches from a tall spike. She sighed and looked up. She could shimmy up, but the vine wasn't the best type of rope. The vine swung dangerously as she gazed up the hole. What mess did she get herself into this time?

Movement was heard from above Kagome and her eyes lit up. Just her luck! Someone was coming to save her!

"Hello! You, up there! I'm here! HELP!" Kagome screamed. Someone showed up and Kagome sighed with a smile. "Hey, can you help me up? I need some assistance if you don't mind. Kind of got myself into this trap. Could you help?"

The person smiled, positioned at the perfect place that the shadows fell to hide their face. But, if this person helped her up, she didn't care if they were a bloody demon! Well, yeah, she kind of did...

The person took hold of the vine and started pulling Kagome up. She sighed and smiled. Well, even if this person was a demon, if they wanted her dead, they wouldn't have helped.

As she reached the rim of the hole, she began pulling herself up on land. But the person pulled her up. She stumbled to her feet and smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much! I thought I was going to die!" Kagome sighed. She turned and was about to head the opposite way, when she realized they still had her hand in theirs. Slowly, she turned to see this person's face, and saw a very toothy, evil smile emerged. Also, that person's hand was raised. Next thing that happened, Kagome's world went black as she fell to the ground. This person, who had saved her from death, had knocked her out with two fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome moaned and turned onto her back from her side. Realizing she was in complete darkness, she bolted up. She looked around, but saw nothing. She sighed. And this was what she got for running away.

She felt around her current surrounding. Her bag was with her still, surprisingly, and a plate of food next to her. She ruffled through her bag, her only sense was touch, trying to find a match and candles. She found her package of matches and one candle and quickly lit it. It lit the place up almost completely, but at least it was something.

She was, in short, in a dungeon. Chains hung from the ceiling and walls. Moss covered the floor and the smell of rot was strongly smelt. Kagome looked around a bit more. A steel door, five to ten stairs leading up to it. A hole was in the door, probably for air. So, they wanted her to live, hum?

Kagome looked at the plate next to her. Stale bread, cup of who-knows-what on a stone plate. No way she was eating that! Only for a last resort, of course.

She pulled out a blanket from her bag. It was too cold to not have some sort of covering in that damp place. Kagome wrapped the blanket around her and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she decided on rest. By the time she had awoken, Inuyasha would already be fighting the guy who kidnapped her, and she would hug and thank Inuyasha, they would go to Kaeda's, recuperate, and then go out for the Jewel Shards. She sighed and smiled. This guy wouldn't live another day...

* * *

Kagome smiled as she awoke. But only to darkness. Her eyes went wide. Where was the fight scene? Where was Inuyasha? Where was the blood and gore rushing from the kidnapper's body?

The squeak of hinges was heard and Kagome shielded her eyes as she looked at the steel door. Inuyasha had come!

"Look away, woman!" A voice boomed, not Inuyasha's. The person, hidden perfectly by shadows, hurried down the stairs to slap Kagome across the face. She gasped as pain registered in her cheek. "Understand now? Look away, or you'll be hurt. Learnt your lesson?"

Kagome nodded and turned to look at him, hoping his back was turned. But, it wasn't, and she received another painful slap across the face. The person dropped the tray, her food tumbling onto the dirty floor.

"I come to feed you, and this is how you act," the guy snorted, leaving Kagome. As the door closed again, Kagome was left in the darkness, with an extremely sore cheek. She sighed and lit another match, lighting the candle again. She looked through her backpack for actually sterilized food and found bags of potato chips. Good enough!

She ripped open the bag and took a chip, munching it slowly. She had to save her food. Who knew how long it was going to be before Inuyasha came to rescue her?

Once she ate a few chips, she rolled the top up and placed it silently into her bag, zipping it up. She would keep her food secret, as much as possible, from this person.

She tugged the blanket tightly around her and closed her eyes. Perhaps another nap would be needed before Inuyasha came... She could only hope.

* * *

But Inuyasha didn't come the next day, or the one afterwards, as much as Kagome could tell. Kagome began to slowly lose hope. She had a daily schedule. She would sleep, awaken as the kidnapper came in to feed her, look away, take bits of some chips as a meal, sleep. It was the only way to pass the time, without hoping and praying for Inuyasha to come. It was the only productive thing for her. If she was rested enough, when Inuyasha **did** come, she could help! She would want her piece of them.

But, one day, her schedule change. She awoke to the door opening, and was turned away, when the kidnapper chastised her.

"No, no. I want you to see this," he boomed and Kagome looked up at the light, it almost blinding her. Once again, the kidnapper was shielded perfectly from identification, but Kagome could see he was carrying something. Something with silver hair. Kagome gasped and turned away. How could Inuyasha get himself captured? He was supposed to save **her**!

The luggage was thrown down, hitting each stair as it descended. The door slammed shut as the dungeon was, once again, deathly black. Kagome lit a match and moved to the body sharing her place. And gasped. It was not Inuyasha at all. But of close relation to him.

It was the Lord of the Western Land, Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome pulled her newly received first aid kit and started accessing his wounds. They didn't look too bad, but it was serious if **SESSHOMARU** got injured. She placed a band-aid on a cut on his cheek and wrapped gauze around a gigantic wound around his wrist. Kagome sat back, placing her items back into her bag and wrapping the blanket back around her. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes. This really was not good.

* * *

Sesshomaru moaned as he raised himself from a disgustingly smelling ground. He sat up and looked at his outfit; ruined beyond repair. He sighed and sat completely down, crossing his legs. This male was going to pay for his outfit and ruining his honour! Capturing the Great Lord Sesshomaru. What would the other lords think? 

Suddenly, he smelt what he didn't want to; a human. And closer than he wanted. He quickly jumped to the opposite wall, on his guard. A priestess as well, he could smell. And she was... Asleep? How could the human sleep at a time like this? How could they sleep in a **place** like this? Well, humans did not have as high of standards as demons did... Sesshomaru sighed again... His life was now completely ruined. He had now two witnesses to his capture, and the disgrace of sharing a room with a human. Not to mention in the **dark**... He would conceal that part from the lords... And threaten this priestess to do as well.

Sesshomaru squinted the slightest into the dark. His night-vision was in full gear, but something rang a bell with this priestess. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it... INUYASHA'S WENCH! Sesshomaru collapsed onto the floor, the bottom of his pants now completely dirty with grime. He could never show his face proudly in front of a demon **OR **human.

A small, feminine moan was heard from the human. Sesshomaru glared at the female. Oh, how much he wished to kill her... But the stench afterwards would kill him. He had no expectations of leaving soon, from how much trouble the male went through to bring the lord down. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes opened and wandered around the room. She turned to the odd bag next to her, rummaged through it and brought out a small package. It suddenly was lit, making fire, and startling the lord out of his skin. And he almost shown it!

The human set a candle next to her with the out lighting-on-its-own thing and blew the thing out. She looked at where the lord once laid and then to him. "Oh, so you've awakened?"

She said it so simply, it made Sesshomaru suspicious. But he saw her eyes looks at his cheek and trail down to his wrist. He then realized the odd feeling on his cheek and the bandage around his wrist. He glared at her, before prying the band-aid off his cheek and slicing the bandage around his wrist off. Both wounds were healed, and the nuisance thrown away. But what really angered him was the facts that she had touched him, and without his permission. What else did she do when he was knocked out? How was going to survive with this woman!

"Hello," the woman said cheerful, with smile. "Looks like we are stuck in here together, hum?"

* * *

Kagome tried to make at least some small talk with the lord. Seemed they were sharing the space for a while. But she saw the cold glare radiating from his amber eyes and her smile disappeared. He looked away and Kagome sighed. At least she tried. She heard the squeak of the steel door and quickly blew out the candle, pulling her blanket around her tightly. She looked away as light flooded the room. Sesshomaru raised and ran full blast, but Kagome saw him sent back. 

"You can't do anything with one with priest powers," the male chuckled and placed the tray in the middle of the room, not next to Kagome. He smiled, which Kagome saw from the corner of her eye, and the male left. Kagome quickly lit the candle again and stood, ready to run to the lord's side, but he raised and leaped away from Kagome. Kagome felt disappointed and seated herself again, pulling the blanket around her securely. She was now really scared, and not just of the kidnapper. She was now locked in a room with Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, with one meal of food between the two, and she highly doubted Sesshomaru would share. If, and when, Kagome got down to having to eat the meals the kidnapper supplied, things would get messy...

Kagome nudged the tray towards Sesshomaru with her foot and saw him look at the scrapping of the tray against the stone floor and Kagome's sudden movement. He glared at her before looking away.

"Human food does not do anything for me. Have that disgusting meal yourself," Sesshomaru said, icy cold. Kagome pulled the blanket tighter around her, shivering. It felt like an arctic wind just came through, but there were no windows. She sighed and unzipped her bag, bringing out the almost-done bag of chips. She took a few bits of the one chip, finished the rest of it with a chomp, and then returned it to her bag. Might as well get some sleep... She adjusted to get comfortable, and closed her eyes. No, she did not trust Sesshomaru, now that he was awake, but she needed sleep. And she really didn't think having a conversation with the lord would do any good for either of them. Actually, a conversation might actually shorten Kagome's life span. She sighed and relaxed into the blanket. Gosh, this just made her plans **a lot** more difficult...


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed by, Kagome assumed. Each day, it went about the same, with the sleep and a meal brought in. But Kagome started seeing the lord looking at her more and more. In the beginning, he would just look away 24/7, but he would look at her if she moaned, adjusted her weight, or accidentally crunched loudly on a chip. One day, after the meal had come in, Kagome took a chance. She was going to try and make conversation with the tough lord.

"So, how many days do think have passed since you came down here?" Kagome asked, looking at the lord in the corner. He just looked at her with his eyes, before closing them without an answer. She sighed. Well, she wanted to talk. Didn't mean he had to. "Well, I've been down here four more days than you, and I assume you've been down her for at least eleven, so I've been down her for fifteen days."

Sesshomaru made no acknowledgement of hearing her. But she continued.

"I wonder if we are ever getting out of this. I mean, if they wanted us dead, they would have killed us, right? And wouldn't have supplied the hole in the door to allow us air to breathe. And not bring us in food, right? And, I mean, if they wanted us dead, any chance they took, they would take it, right? Don't you agree?" Kagome asked, hoping for even the slightest movement of a nod or shake. Neither, nor a sound from the lord's lips. He had become mute since he arrived. Kagome sighed. "I guess I'm the only one optimistic..."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened one eyelid for that comment. He hated to think the thought, but she had a point. She was being more optimistic than him. He was wallowing in his humiliation for spending even a day with a priestess, instead of taken advantage of the time. They were stuck with each other for a while, so might as well get at least acquainted.

"I calculated twenty-two days of your stay, as mine remains eighteen," he spoke, closing his eyes. He felt her eyes fall upon him. "And I do not need air, or food. They are feeding you and allow you to breathe. And, as for taking chances for killing, the male is human, and humans lose every chance that dances in front of their noses."

* * *

Kagome glared at the lord. Well, at least she got a response. But a real crappy one! She crossed her arms and opened her mouth to respond defensively, but relax, took a deep breath, and uncrossed her arms. She pulled the blanket around her and closed her eyes, with a small smirk among her lips. Well, at least she **did** get a response.

* * *

Sesshomaru relaxed against the hard, cold wall. Stupid idea. No human would argue with him, as she had proven. She was too afraid of him killing her to not argue. He ignored the thought that perhaps she was agreeing with him, but couldn't. He opened one eye, looking at her sleeping form. Perhaps she was. Or just proving to him that she could control herself. Either way, he didn't care. She was human, and he didn't care about them, no matter how confusing or intriguing they are. As soon as they got out, he was going to slay her for making him think so much. 


	5. Chapter 5

As more and more days passed, Kagome would talk longer and longer. From just a few sentences, and a response that really pissed her off, to long, emotional rants. The thing was that Sesshomaru no longer replied after that rare time. He would sit there, his eyes now looking at her as she spoke, and facing her. She could go and on about one thing, or jump from one subject to a completely different one. He watched, curious at this woman who was so very odd to him. Humans despised him, hated him, and hunted him down. Priestess wanted his head on a platter. But he was sitting, in the same room as her, listening to whatever she wanted to talk about. And, actually, half the time, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Like, for example, she was talking about someone called "Hojo." He had no idea who this "Hojo" was, and no idea what this "Hojo" was. But he sat and listened to her rant about his stupid gifts, and his pathetic "fliting", and also one particular time that he thought she was "fliting," or so he thought, (He couldn't exactly remember every odd word that came out of her mouth). Another day, she broke into tears, talking about her family. She cried and cried, right in front on him, yelling swears and curses at her father for walking out on her mother, leaving her to take care of their two children. And he had left with most of the money, leaving them to move in with Kagome's mother's father's shrine house. Kagome suddenly burst into tears, her head into her hands, the blanket falling off of her shoulders. At least thirty days had past since Kagome had first been thrown down there, and Sesshomaru was actually get accustomed to the woman. He, taking a risk, rose and moved next to her. Not sitting close, but nearby, he placed the blanket back around her shoulders. The woman raised her head to rant and saw he was no longer sitting across from her. She looked around to find his new location, to see him next to her. She was weary, leaning away, but he just looked at her, his still cold eyes gazing at her, and not through her. She relaxed, a little, and wiped tears from her damp cheeks. She sighed and let her head fall onto the grimy wall. She was so tired...

"It is time for you to sleep, priestess," and Sesshomaru spoke, causing Kagome to look at him. He had never talked to her, let alone the fact as advice. Kagome nodded, since her tongue seemed to be shy to show and Sesshomaru raised, returning to his original spot and leaning his head on the wall, his eyes closed. Kagome pulled the blanket around her now shivering figure. But she wasn't cold. Just the odd situation and event was making her nerves go ballistic. But she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru, par usual, did not sleep. He watched the kidnapper come in with the meal and leave, as usual, but could not relax. Why? Why in the world did he talk to her? Why did he sit near her? Why did he touch her blanket and her? Why? Why? WHY?

Oh, yes, she was going to be slain for making him think **too** much. He took a sigh and looked at the woman. He hated her, he reminded himself. He hated her and her kind. She was too nice. She was too caring. She was too innocent. She was too human. She was too PERFECT! She wasn't for him. She wasn't suited even for anyone like him. She was his complete opposite... He closed his eyes. He was going to slay **himself** with all these thoughts she made. It was why he was always so silent. He listened, but also thought of the thoughts in his head. She made them swim like crazy. She made him dizzy. She made him... He, well, felt the heat rise and fall in his chest. He felt an odd sensation below his waist. His hands needed to be clenched. He could no longer stay with the woman or risk going mental.

A small moan was heard and Sesshomaru looked at the woman. Perhaps, just perhaps, he could at least befriend her? No, no, no, no, no! No demon could befriend a human! Especially a demon lord! Especially him! He sighed and closed his eyes again. He just had to silence his thoughts. Yep, that's all he had to do.

------

* * *

------

The next day, they assumed, when Kagome awoke, she wasn't as talkative as usual. She ate, but very little, and was unusually silent. Sesshomaru almost knew something was wrong, for the woman would usually talk. The thoughts of her swam more ferociously in his head. He blinked, looking at her. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. His voice sounded more as a yell than a spoken word. "Speak."

"Oh, and why do you want me to?" Kagome asked, her voice just over a whisper. "You never respond anyways."

He was silent, looking at her. Something was terribly wrong. "If you wish, if it will lead you to talk, I shall respond."

"Why do you want me to?" She asked, more demanding than before. "What purpose is there to me talking?"

"I shall know you are mentally, physically, and emotionally in health," Sesshomaru told her, his voice showing no emotion or feeling. Kagome looked up at him.

"And what good is that to you? Why exactly would you care?" Kagome demanded. She saw the amber in his eyes change the slightest in the candlelight.

"I do not care, priestess. It is, though, a concern to me," Sesshomaru spoke, a hint of emotion shown. He blinked slowly, never changing his gaze.

"A concern?" She asked, her voice squeaking at the end. Did he not just say he didn't care?

"A concern to me," he repeated. He looked away. "If you are ill, you would need to be treated. And, if this illness is fatal, I would have to remain here with your stench of death and rot."

Kagome burst. It was about time, too. She raised so suddenly, Sesshomaru was interested at her reason. The blanket splashed in a pile of grime as her fists shook with such anger, it was reddening her face.

"Well, I don't want to be with you any longer than you do, idiot, but I have no choice. If you don't mind, I wanted to be silent for this day, so sorry for wanting to change. You really ought to get used to me wanting to be different! That's the way humans ARE!" Kagome yelled, her voice echoing in the dungeon. Sesshomaru turned his head, looking at her as he, too, raised. If she was going to raise, he was going to, too. Plus, he didn't wish to look up at a female human.

"Seat yourself," he ordered, looking down at the woman before him.

"I'M NOT A PAWN OF YOURS! I'M NOT YOUR STUPID TOAD! I'M NOT ANYONE'S POSSESSION!" She yelled, her voice echoing once again. "NOW DON'T DEMAND ME TO DO ANYTHING! I AM MY OWN PERSON!"

Sesshomaru blinked looking down at her. Oh, yes. She did have something troubling her. Without a word, and a swift movement of his hand, he slapped Kagome. She stared wide-eyed at the wall.

He thought it was only suitable. She had gone crazy, and she needed to come to her senses. Yelling at Sesshomaru so qualified for going crazy. Why else did Inuyasha every time they met?

Kagome collapsed onto the grimy blanket, still shocked that he had slapped her and not killed her, or injured her even worst. Her eyes still wide, and still in shock, she looked up at him. He kneeled in front of her.

"You need to realize, priestess, that you are just over-reacting. Now," he paused, and reached his arms on each side of her. She was scared, thinking he was going to be pulled into him for whatever reason he had. But, instead, he said, "raise."

She felt him tug on the blanket she was seated on, and she raised just enough for him to take it out from underneath her. It dripped grime from it, and Sesshomaru expressed his disgust. He threw it behind him and undressed. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around her. Kagome was shocked, but allowed him to, and then held it around her body when he rose again.

"Wear this until you find another means of warmth or we are released from this captive place. I do not care, but this is only for my concern," Sesshomaru told her, cold lacing his voice, but that slight change in his eyes remained. He let a small amount of air leave his mouth, extinguishing the flame on the candle. "Now, you shall sleep."

He returned to his usual place at the other side of the dungeon, sat down and closed his eyes. Kagome took a deep breath and closed hers as well. Yes, perhaps she had gone crazy, but he still didn't kill her. Perhaps, just perhaps, they would get through this. Yes, Kagome thought with a smile, they would. Together.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kagome slept, Sesshomaru watched her. She was in a deep sleep, he realized, unlike the other times she had closed her eyes. Usually, when a single sound was made, her eyes would open, wanting to find out what they were. He had accidentally kicked the stone tray as she slept, and she didn't even stir. Well, at least she was sleeping peacefully.

But, as Sesshomaru stared at the stairs leading to the steel door in a daze, Kagome mumbled something, snapping the lord out of his trance. He turned to her to see her with a smirk on her face, and slowly falling to her side. Quick on his feet, he caught her before she fell into the muck, and placed her upright. But, as he returned to his seat, she began to slowly fall once again. He sighed as he caught her once again. It seemed the priestess would need to be propped up. He at first tried to keep her up with her odd bag, but it slid as she fell. So, on his last resort, he sat next to her, adjusted her so that she would be leaning on him, and relaxed. He only wondered what her reaction would be when she awoken.

* * *

The kidnapper walked in to drop off the tray of food to see the change in Sesshomaru's position. A smirk was seen, and Sesshomaru hissed at the male. Both captives had given up long ago trying to escape when the capture was and wasn't in the room. All attempts failed. The capture was a very skilled priest, to Sesshomaru's disadvantage. Not even the great lord could stop the male from stopping him from escaping. Kagome was a human, and unable to do anything once the male knocked her out by quickly stopping her intake of air. He was too quick for Kagome, and too purified for Sesshomaru. They only could wait for him to let them go when he wanted to. 

The capture left them and slammed the steel door loudly. Sesshomaru hissed once again. Was this male just asking for a slow, painful death? Kagome stirred a little, but then settled almost immediately after a few minutes.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was going to need a lot of alone time once they got out of this. (**AN: you realize he keeps saying "once they got out" not "if they got out." Perhaps Sesshy has a plan? Or does he know more than Kagome?**)

* * *

It was a while before Kagome stirred again, this time actually waking up. She rubbed her head on her "pillow" as she awoke. Still half-asleep, she smiled. She opened her eyes, remembering she was in the dungeon. And there was no pillows in there. 

Slowly, she looked at her "pillow" and trailed up to the owner of it. Sesshomaru's visible eye was looking at her as he faced ahead of him. No words were exchanged as they just looked at each other. Kagome then lowered her gaze and returned back to lay on her "pillow," closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her, confused at her reaction. Why didn't she over-react? Why was she so calm? What was wrong with this woman?

The steel door scrapped open and Sesshomaru looked at the capture, par usual. But, this time, there were three. All three walked down, hidden in the shadows, and one grabbed Kagome. Sesshomaru was about to protest, and kill, but the original capture held him still with his priest powers.

"Go, take her out," the original capture boomed. Kagome had been shaken awake, and now protesting, fighting and screaming, thrashing like a fish out of water. But one grasped her throat, holding it painfully tight.

"Shut up, bitch!" He boomed, and Sesshomaru took a real insult to that. He attempted to fight the priest's powers, but he increased them to an extremely painful level. Kagome was thrashing when a throaty scream erupted from the dungeon. She was near the door, and froze to see Sesshomaru engulfed with pink light, him the one screaming. Tears spilled down her face, trying to get free to go free him from the painful torture, but they pushed her farther away from him, the screams slowly dying down. Suddenly, almost unable to see the doorway anymore, the screams stopped. Kagome freaked, trashing like crazy, and trying to set herself free from these guys grasps that were painfully tight on her. She wriggled free, and ran, but was tripped so quickly, it shocked her. What shocked her even more, was that she blacked out the minute she fell. The three captures looked at her, cursing her and looking down at her with disgust. One picked her up and continued to take her outside, dumping her rudely by just releasing her. She hit the ground painfully, and rolled a little, dumped like a bag of trash. But she was knocked out, and no longer conscious.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid where he had fallen. They were going to die, he thought. Those bastards were going to die. They were going to die slow and painfully, and Kagome was going to be freed from their gasps. A river of blood ran down his chin, dripping before him. Yes, he was going to get her back, no matter what it took. Why he thought this, he didn't know. He just wanted to get her back in front of him, to know she was safe and warm. He just needed that comfort of knowing she was all right, even though he hated everything about her. He smiled just before fainting in his small puddle of blood. Yes, he **was** going to save that priestess. That, or die as painful as he could. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

Kagome opened her eyes partway. Before her was Inuyasha, looking extremely worried down at her. She was a hut, most likely Kaeda's. They always went there when one of the members were ill. She closed her eyes, attempting to sit up, but Inuyasha pushed her softly back down.

"No, lay down. You're too sore to move," Inuyasha said softly.

"Oh, she's awake, hum?" A male voice said, probably Miroku's. But she didn't care. She was in such a hazy daze, she didn't know up from down. She'd probably not even notice the difference between Naraku and her brother in the state she was in.

"Kagome is awake? Will she be ok, Inuyasha?" It sounded like a child's voice, probably Shippo's.

"What do you think? She's strong. Of course she'll get better," Inuyasha said. "But, what I want to know," Inuyasha said quietly, but it was heard by Kagome since he was so close, "is why is she wearing my brother's shirt?"

Kagome jerked up suddenly, not even feeling the pain registering through her body. She felt the shirt fall off her figure and she turned to pick it up and look at it. Yes, Sesshomaru had given her his shirt the other day... Her eyes went wide. He was being purified the last time she saw him, and then he had stopped screaming. Was... Was he... Dead? She shook her head, confusing the spectators of her silent argument. He was Sesshomaru. He couldn't be dead. She opened her eyes the slightest, looking at the hexagon pattern on the shoulder. Yeah, just like he couldn't be captured...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his voice breaking her trance and argument in her head, and his hand touching her shoulder. "What is it? Do you remember how you got that bastard's shirt on you?"

Kagome blacked out, falling into Inuyasha, who was embarrassed at how she fell, her head laying on his shoulder, but he laid her down softly.

"I'm going to find out who did this to Kagome," Inuyasha told the gang. His once soft look to Kagome turned to a glare. "And if I found out Kagome was hurt by my brother, I'll rip him apart, limb by limb!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up, still in great pain by the bastard priest. The priest came in, no tray in hand.

"Where's my food, bastard?" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes red with anger. If he only could move, he would transform and shake that priest between his teeth until he was ripped apart. The priest laughed, and kneeled in front of the lord.

"I know you do not need food. I heard every word that came from your mouth and that priestess's," the priest said. "That little air hole, that priestess called it, was actually a peephole, allowing me to hear every word that you two said. And, allowing me to see everything you did."

"What purpose was that, then? Is this the reason why you captured us?" Sesshomaru demanded. The priest laughed again.

"Precisely. It was an experiment. Can a priest, or priestess, and demon fall in love if contained for forty days?" The priest explained. "We would release the priest or priestess, whichever was captured. Then we'll see if she or he would return to save the demon, or just go on with their life, happy that they were freed. So, we'll find out, Lord Sesshomaru, if all your actions will be good for you, or wasted and pointless."

The priest raised and left, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru hissed, allowing an angry howl escape. Oh, yes. Definitely he was going to transform and shake the priest until he was only shreds of flesh.

* * *

Kagome was feeling better a few days later, eating and sitting up. But, the eating was forced. And none of her group understood why she refused to eat. But she did. It was because Sesshomaru was still in that dungeon, with nothing like the food she was being forced to eat. She didn't wish to be so superior, but her friends kept forcing her. And Inuyasha wouldn't stop asking her how she got Sesshomaru's shirt on her until she whispered the three-letter word.

One day, Kagome finally told her friends.

"Listen, some jerks captured me. And then they got Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a whisper. Sango and Miroku remained silent, but Inuyasha burst.

"Oh, that's what he gets, that fool! Always fighting me, and then he gets kidnapped! Good god! THANK YOU! YOU HEAR ME, GOD?" Inuyasha said, yelling to the ceiling of the hut. Kagome said the word, and Inuyasha mumbled into the floor.

"Now, listen. They released me while keeping him in. But last thing I saw, he was being purified. I just have this strong desire to return and save him," Kagome told her friends. Sango and Miroku were still silent. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why would you?" Inuyasha asked, not yelling at her for once.

"I don't know. To know that I didn't just abandon him? To know that they didn't kill him because I didn't co-operate?" Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome, listen to me," Inuyasha said, sitting directly in front of her, "if Sesshomaru was in your shoes, he wouldn't think twice about running as far away from that place. If they kidnapped him, they, of course, would be slain. But he wouldn't return to save you. No matter what Jaken said. You have to listen to me. You have to know that if you two were switched, you would be sitting in that dungeon, wishing and hoping for nothing. He wouldn't return for you, so why return for him?"

Kagome fell silent, looking at her plate of food before her. Perhaps Inuyasha was right. Perhaps Inuyasha had a point. But Kagome's true soul was telling her otherwise. It was telling her to ignore Inuyasha and just run back to Sesshomaru. Just to go save Sesshomaru on her own, probably getting herself killed in the process. But, at least that way, she would have tried.

She took a sigh and pushed her dinner away. "I'm not hungry anymore." She laid down and turned on her side, going to sleep. Her friends looked at her, the glared at Inuyasha.

"So what if she wants to return to the demon? You have no say in it!" Sango snapped. Inuyasha kehed, sat down, and closed his eyes.

"Get off my back," he growled. They all still remained to glare at him until they all went to bed to sleep. But Kagome couldn't sleep, not since she was let loose. She just had this yearning to know Sesshomaru was all right or not. She just had to know. But, without any way of knowing where the dungeon was, she couldn't go save him. She was stuck, no matter what she wanted to do or what someone said. Unless Inuyasha helped, or Shippo suddenly knew how to track people, she was stuck. She couldn't save him no matter how much she needed the answer to her question: is Sesshomaru still alive?


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru sat in the darkness, alone. He had some ability to move, but not without pain. How he wished for at least some company, or someone to heal his wounds. Like the priestess... Sesshomaru lowered his head. It had been ten days since she had been taken away, he assumed. And still he was in the dungeon, with no word from the priestess. He guessed his actions were in vain and worthless. He shouldn't have been so kind to her, he shouldn't have talk to her, or kept her in health. He shouldn't have cared... No, he didn't care. He did that so he didn't have to deal with the stench of death. Yes, that was his reason...

Oh, it was worthless. No matter how many times he told himself that he didn't care, and he did that only for himself and his wants, he couldn't avoid the fact that he had some sort of feeling. He wanted her health for her benefits, not his. He wanted to speak to her to know she was well. He wanted her there so he knew she was safe. Overall, he just wanted her. He couldn't avoid that, but at least he had concealed it from the capture, which came in every day, it seemed. Just to inform Sesshomaru that the priestess still hadn't come, and that the length of time was increasing, meaning there was less of a chance of her return. It actually got quite annoying, since Sesshomaru couldn't even slay the nuisance.

He sighed. Would she even return? Did she even hold these feelings like him? Or was he just another demon? Well, it didn't help he was the demon trying to kill Inuyasha, a companion of hers... Perhaps she wasn't returning, and Sesshomaru was going to remain in that dungeon forever. But, he was optimistic. She had taught that to him throughout her time with him. He had to be positive, he had to think of the good things. He was alive, the priest hadn't killed him, yet. Well, that was it... Sesshomaru sighed. His life was becoming more and more like a half-demon's...

* * *

Kagome sat up just after dawn. She crawled out of her sleeping bag with little pain and noise, and made her way out of the hut. She left the village and travelled farther south. It was away from the Bone-Eater's Well and a new area to Kagome. She found a cliff above a river. She stood there, looking to the sky, just thinking about the same thing she had been for the past couple of days; Sesshomaru. But here, she could speak them if she wanted, without confusing her friends. And she could scream in anger, agony, or sadness. She could finally be alone. 

But, not for long for a pebble was kicked and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha walked up to her. His hands were in his sleeves and he stood right next to her.

"So, we should start out looking for the shards again now that you can move again, right?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome nodded and looked to the sky with Inuyasha.

"I guess you're right. They wouldn't find themselves, right?" Kagome said softly, looking to the sky. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome took a look down at the river and then smiled at Inuyasha. "So, we'll go tomorrow, right? I'm kind of still sore."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked to the sky as Inuyasha looked to her. "So, you've given up on the thought of getting Sesshomaru out of that place, right? You've forgotten about saving him, right?"

Kagome could not stop from seeing Sesshomaru's image in the sky. A perfect image of him was seen though only her eyes as she stared at the sky. Inuyasha took her silence as a yes.

It was silent before Kagome lowered her head. She had to save Sesshomaru! She just had to! She felt it strongly now!

"Inuyasha, I am going to go save Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her gaze at the ground. Inuyasha whipped his gaze to Kagome.

"WHAT!"

"I am," Kagome said with a smile. "Even though I probably couldn't find him, and he'd probably not do it for me, if he was in my shoes, I'm going to go save him from those men. And you can't do anything about it!"

She started running back to the village when she turned around, running slowly backward.

"Inuyasha, if I'm not back in two days, come get me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was full of so much anger, it was making his face go red and steam come out of his ears. Yeah, right, him going after her to save her! He wouldn't, even if she was on her knees, begging him! He turned back around, glaring to the sky. No, he wasn't going to go after her, no matter what!

* * *

**OK YA HAVE TO READ THIS. IT'S WHY I HAVE IT CAPS AND IN BOLD. THE END IS NEAR :( BUT I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA FOR THE A SEQUEL. SO, WHAT DO YA THINK? ALSO, FOR THOSE WHO READ OR WANT TO READ MY "ELEVATOR RIDE" STORY, I HAVE PROMISED A SEQUEL, BUT I DON'T THINK IT'LL BE UP SOON. I'M STUMPED TO THE POINT THAT I AM BEGGING YOU ALL FOR ASSISTANCE. YES, THE GREAT SESSHOMARU-ROCKS NEEDS ASSISTANCE. SO, IF YA HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL AND/OR AND OPINION FOR A SEQUEL, LET ME KNOW. PMs ARE WELCOMED AND YA CAN PUT IN IN A REVIEW, BUT IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER. SPEAK YA MIND PEOPLE! I DON'T REALLY MIND YOUR OPINIONS, GOOD OR BAD. SPEAK THA TRUTH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She spat at the male pushing her along, who slapped her. She spat again, and this time the male slapped her to the ground. She fell onto her side, her bound hands rubbing painfully against the rope.

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome took off like a speeding bullet after her talk with Inuyasha. She was more determined than ever. She was running like crazy when she fell into the same trap that got her the last time. She cursed at herself as she grabbed the edge of the hole, slipping very dangerously off the edge. Just before she was to fall, the guy grasped her hand, catching her from falling. He gave her that smile before pulling her up.

"Ah, so you are loyal to your love!" He said, roughly tying her wrists and leading her back to where she had started. She sighed... She got almost no where. "Your little demon was actually waiting for you to return, did you know? He was very hopeful, just knowing you would return, did you know?"

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Kagome was pushed down the stairs of the dungeon, hitting the ground painfully since her hands remained tied.

"BASTARD!" Kagome yelled before the door slammed closed. She let her head fall to the ground. How could she let herself get captured again? Well, at least Inuyasha could come get her... Though she highly doubt he would, since it was his hated half-brother she was going to.

"So, you came?" A cold voice said in the darkness. Kagome raised her head from the cold, mucky floor to pinpoint the location of the voice. She assumed it was Sesshomaru, but she didn't know for sure. She felt skin against her wrists as the bonds around her wrists was cut, releasing her hands. She sat up as soon as she could, backing away. "It is I, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, yeah... That's **real** assuring," Kagome said sarcastically. She then hit her forehead with her hands, forgetting to bring her backpack with her when she went out for Sesshomaru. She heard movement in the blackness, and was on alert, ceasing her punishment. "Where are you?"

"Next to you," a cold, very close voice said. She nearly jumped out of her skin at how close the voice sounded. Taking a risk with huge curiosity, she let her hand travel to the left of her. She felt a piece of clothing, and then his leg. She travelled up it on to his chest. Her other hand joined her first and she tried to find some sort of identification of Sesshomaru. She felt the handles of his two swords and sighed. It was him. But, by then, she was almost leaning over his entire lap. His hand took her chin and brought her upright. She was nervous. He had never touched her, especially like that.

Next thing she knew, she felt breath on her lips before tender skin. He... He was kissing her! Kagome's eyes went wide, not knowing how to react. It was just a kiss, of course, but a kiss from **SESSHOMARU**! Kagome stammered before fluttering her eyes closed and leaning in the lightest. Her hand shyly touched his shoulder as his hand reached up to her head. It was a while before Sesshomaru broke away, Kagome still in a slight daze. But the crisp sound of a slap awoke her from her daze, a hot pain on her cheek. He had slapped her, again!

"Idiot," he hissed. Kagome was in shock, once again. So, he kissed her, then slapped her? She didn't understand his logic, but calling her an idiot probably was an indication he wasn't going crazy... Yet. She held the sore cheek as the pain still registered.

His hand reached to take her arm and pulled her to his chest. Her hand that held the sore cheek slid away as that cheek touched his chest.

"Why did you return? Why did you get captured again?" Sesshomaru demanded, his arms around her.

"I... I came to get you," she squeaked out. His chest slightly vibrated before a small laughing sound escaped a bit, growing into a huge laughter. From Sesshomaru! She was nervous. Was he laughing at her?

"Come... Save me! By... Getting captured!" He laughed, leaning back. Kagome looked up at him, anger across her face.

"Well that wasn't the plan originally!" She snapped. He calmed down and looked at her.

"No need to get angered. I am fine. No priest could kill this Sesshomaru," he told her, one hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes went wide, and her heartbeat quickened. He was touching and acting oddly. Why? "But, I am glad you returned. I missed your company."

Kagome's eyes went wide again. Missed her company? Missed a human's company? Ok, now she could file him under "CRAZY."

"Priestess, can you not say you missed mine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well..." She stammered. Was that the reason why she continuously thought of him as while she was away? "I guess... Couldn't get you off my mind, if that's what you mean."

"So we are connected," Sesshomaru stated. "Will you sit in my lap, in my arms?"

Kagome complied, his arms around her with her hands in his. He inhaled her scent from where his head was positioned, next to her neck, and sighed. She smelt all too good. Kagome liked how softly he held her, but securely. He tightened his grasp on her, scaring her slightest, but it was still comfortable. For both of them.

* * *

Outside of the dungeon, the capture watched through the peephole. So, his predictions were correct. Demons and humans can fall in love if together for amounts of time. And this was with two already acquainted ones, though. He had to take that into account. And the fact that they also hated each other before. 

The priest smiled and left the couple to some privacy. He had his findings. That's all he needed.

* * *

Inside the dungeon, Kagome had closed her eyes, relaxed into the male's comfort. She was slowly falling asleep, and when she was, Sesshomaru smiled. So he brought her enough security, enough comfort and enough warmth to allow her to sleep. He was oh too good. 

Kagome mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms closer around her, keeping her warm and safe. But, he noticed, his shirt she had left with was gone. Well, she probably returned to her friends, so Inuyasha must have removed it from her. Oh well, he'd just get another for her and him. She did look quite appeasing in his clothes, oddly. He smiled down at her as she smiled in her sleep. He could never leave this woman now. He felt connected and whole with her around. He was probably even in love.

* * *

Once Kagome awoke, a rumble was heard and she blushed a deep red. She felt Sesshomaru gaze upon her. 

"Uh, I'm sort of hungry," she mumbled and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Priestess," he paused, not knowing how to word his question.

"The name's Kagome," she said, before he could ask. He nodded.

"Kagome," he said. It sounded more as clarification than a calling. She nodded. His lips parted, readied to ask her, when the dungeon was engulfed with light from the door. At the doorway stood the priest. Kagome's heartbeat quickened drastically and Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her. They would have to go through him to get to her this time. He would not let them take her again.

"You two are free to leave, if you wish," the priest said, turning aside from the doorway, indicating they were allowed to leave. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she looked at him. Both raised in unison, and left. Sesshomaru held Kagome's waist with one hand, sure to never let their contact to stop.

They made their ways outside, shielding their eyes from the bright light from the sun. Once both could see, the castle had disappeared before them. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome as she turned to him.

"So now what?" Kagome laughed nervously. Sesshomaru just looked at her calmly.

"You could return with me to my castle," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his statement. "If you desire to."

"Inuyasha will come looking for me. I told him if I didn't return in two days, he should come after me," Kagome told Sesshomaru, looking at her feet. Sesshomaru nodded, understanding her logic. However, he personally never wanted that half-breed near the priestess before him. He never wanted Inuyasha near his Kagome. "Well, I ought to be heading back. You should get back to your companions as well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Jaken has probably lost Rin once again, or allowed her to be abducted," Sesshomaru stated, looking to the sky. Kagome giggled and looked towards the setting sun. A deep sigh was heard from the lord. "So, this is the end."

Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "It really was an honour to spend those... um, 45 days with you. You are great company," Kagome told him. "I really hope this could last, but it can't."

"If we are to meet again, I will give you respect," Sesshomaru told her, looking straight at her. "The bravery you had proven to me, the unselfishness, the care. It is beyond what normal humans are capable to hold. Kagome, we will meet again."

Kagome smiled and allowed Sesshomaru to bend low to kiss her one last time. She kissed him back, but only briefly.

"Inuyasha and your other companions are nearing. I must leave, Kagome. Survive until we meet again," Sesshomaru told her, turning and walking away. He paused and turned the slightest to look at her only briefly. "My castle is in the west, directly. If you need anything, at all, go there. It will be a shelter for you, if you desire."

Kagome smiled and saw him transform into a ball of light before jetting into the sky. She gave a small wave of her hand to his disappearing light before trees rustled and a red cloaked half-demon arrived, with the rest of Kagome's companions. A huge smile was plastered on Kagome's face.

"Hey, you! I missed you all!" Kagome exclaimed, embracing each of her friends. Miroku, though, got a slap as well for his roaming hands, but she was glad to see her friends. They started heading back to Kaeda's village when Kagome turned to look at the spot she had last seen Sesshomaru. She took a smile before Inuyasha yelled her nickname for her; wench.

"Oh, you want to call me that, hum? Well, here. SIT!" Kagome yelled with a huge smile. Things were so back to normal and she was happy.


	10. UPDATE: SEQUEL UP NOW!

**_Hey, all those Trapped in Box fans. The sequel is up! Here's the link: _****_ Hope you guys enjoy it. It's going to be longer than Trapped in Box so be ready for alot of reading!!!_**


End file.
